


For Science

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [10]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Experiment, F/F, Femslash, Science, rhythm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattie has a hypothesis about the synths and sets about testing it, for science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> femslash100 - challenge 465 - "rhythm"
> 
> (non-con, because I don't know if programming a synth who isn't totally aware is dub-con or non-con and I wanted to be on the safe side)

Mattie watches listlessly from the couch as Anita moves in the characteristic rhythm of one of _them_. Mechanical and purposeful movements. She does not waver or hesitate like humans do. That is why these damn things will replace humans. Who needs awkward fleshy beings when you can program precision and perfection? That has advantages in everything from surgical procedures to embarrassing first times with teenage boys. 

_Would Anita be good in bed?_

Mattie immediately hates herself for considering this. Sleeping with one of _them_ is wrong. But, she considers, is it really that wrong if it is for science? She has an unconfirmed hypothesis and a ready subject who will be willing with only a few snippets of code. 

The materials are simple: a paper bag and her computer. The method is straightforward as well: place paper bag on Anita’s head and hack her programming. 

And, the results, well, Mattie’s hypothesis is confirmed. But, of course, these things need to be confirmed through replication.


End file.
